


Evil evil witch

by Rowenaaa



Series: One Shot of the Month - 2020 - [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kinda AU But Not Really, andromeda is ooc kinda, regulus is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowenaaa/pseuds/Rowenaaa
Summary: Andromeda Black stares cautiously at her younger cousin. His eyes peered drol under his long fringe, she resisted the urge to squirm. “Your boyfriend has dirty blood.” he smirked, the expression did not fit his face, “what would grandfather say?”Or a time traveling Regulus throws caution to the wind and decided messing with Andromeda Black is a wonderful idea.
Series: One Shot of the Month - 2020 - [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610401
Kudos: 11





	Evil evil witch

“You’ll watch them, won't you Andromeda?” Walburga smiled and pushed her youngest son in front of her. Andy, being the stupid girl she was, smiled back and nodded immediately. 

She adored children, especially her younger cousins. She had never watched Regulus for any amount of time before, only his older brother Sirius. Regulus had been too young to attend many of the formal visits. 

“How old are you now Reggie? It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” She bent down at the knees, reaching out to fuss with his hair. 

Regulus smiled at her but slapped her hands away before it could reach his head. “Seven,” Came the cheerful reply. 

“Oh!” She looked over his shoulder, Walburga was turning away from them and leaving them. The sitting room was empty save for the two of them. “This must be your first event?” 

He didn’t say anything. Shyly he bent his head down and stared at his feet. She could practically hear the words coming from her mother's mouth.

“Never bend your head, Blacks do not submit.” Reaching out she tilted his head up. “Did you hear me?” He looked at her oddly for a moment. His eyes looked far more alive.

“Your boyfriend has dirty blood,” he smirked, the expression did not fit his face, “what would grandfather say?” For a moment she could hardly breathe. Of all the things she expected from her little cousin. She really didn’t want to deal with this today of all days. 

All she could do was stare at his rather evil face. She reached out and pinched his cheek. “Now Regulus,” her voice took on a chill. “I’m not sure where you’re hearing these rumors but if I hear you telling them to anyone I will strangle you. Do you understand?” She pinched his cheek a little harder causing it to redden. 

“No,” he pushed away her hand and rubbed his cheek. “You’re a blood traitor.” He crossed his arms and made a face at her. He obviously didn’t understand he was in danger of dying. “You’re stupid I’m telling mother.” He opened his mouth as if to scream. Andromeda rushed forward and covered his mouth. 

She would have to go on the run at this point to avoid his stupid little mouth. “Listen here you rotten-“

“Hey!” Sirius chose this wonderful moment to walk in. “You leave my little brother alone you evil hufflepuff!” She wasn’t a hufflepuff but whatever,

“Sirius this isn’t what it looks like he-“

“Evil! Evil! Evil!”

“Mother! Help me mother! She’s trying to kill me!”

She moved away from the screaming children and decided on the spot she was running away. She did know a nice boy who might allow her to stay with him while she got her bearings together. Ted was a sweetheart, he wouldn’t turn her away. 

She took out her want and stunned the two children. “Er sorry. I have to go now.” She took off in a sprint down the hall and out the house past her mother and aunt.

Regulus had no idea why she had run off. He had only been trying to mess with her and get some amusement. He did like Andromeda and felt guilty for a moment, but then his mother walked in and started babying him. He almost felt like things were back to normal again. 

He didn’t feel guilty after that. The only thing he did was expedite the fact of her running away.


End file.
